


"Zamknij się Stiles"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	"Zamknij się Stiles"    euphoria814

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zamknij się Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673071) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pl0IHMgqg)


End file.
